A Very Merry Bones Christmas
by Boothbabe428
Summary: post doctor in the photo. Brennan told Booth how she felt and every B&B shippers dream comes true. The catch… he's still with Hannah.


Summary: post doctor in the photo. Brennan told Booth how she felt and every B&B shippers dream comes true. The catch… he's still with Hannah.

Authors note: ok. First thing I want to say is this was written half before and half after doctor in the photo. Secondly this is my Christmas salute to Booth and Brennan. Third, it's a bit AU I guess, possibly, IDK. Either way enjoy.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Booth, Brennan, Angela and everyone else belong to SN and HH. The actual events of TDITP do not belong to me either. This is just a fan written story with no copyright infringement intended.

Brennan walked into Booth's office. "I'm having Christmas dinner at my apartment this year and I would like you to come, both of you." she said meeting 2 pairs of surprised eyes.

"Aren't you off to Peru or something like you always plan?" Booth asked confused.

"I don't see the point in planning a vacation this year. My Dad and Russ always convince me to stay and after 7 months in Indonesia I think arguing with them would be pointless. So what do you think? Booth of course Parker is very welcome to come too. I would very much enjoy it if you came."

Booth stared at her blankly for a second.

"Seeley?" Hannah turned back to Brennan. "we would love to Temperance. Thank you." she said with a smile nudging Booth.

"Right, yeah. Of course we'll be there Bones." He said with a light smile. "wouldn't miss it for the world.

"Good." Brennan said smiling as her phone rang. "4 pm on Christmas day." she said and answered her phone as she walked out.

Hannah turned on Booth. "seeley Booth what the Hell was that about?"

"Nothing" he said lightly. "I just spaced out a little bit." he lied.

She nodded. "I'll buy it. … for now." she smiled and leaned in kissing him.

Booth sighed as his phone rang too. "well duty calls."

"I understand." she said standing.

"I'll see you at home." she said with a light kiss then walked out.

'_this is bad, this is really, really bad' _Booth thought to himself as he answered his phone. "what was that all about Brennan?"

"what?" she asked genuinely clueless.

"Christmas?"

"what? I always invite you over to Christmas dinner. I don't believe in Christmas and if Jesus really did exist chances are much more likely that he was born in March and the date was moved to coincide with the Pagan holiday of the winter solstice. You love Christmas though, so I don't see what you are upset about."

"you know if I didn't know you any better I would say you wanted to get caught."

"Booth that makes no sense. Why would I want to get caught? If people found out it would just cause both of us a lot of trouble… aside from that I find the aspect of sneaking around quite exhilarating."

"Bones. You invited Hannah to Christmas at your place."

"So?" she said not seeing his point.

"So? So… two weeks ago I started cheating on her with you, and if something happens there will be very _big _problems."

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen." she reassured him. "…so how about tonight you come over? Dad and Russ are decorating the tree."

"I have Parker."

"Even better. 6 o'clock?"

"I cant stay." he said with a smile.

"So what? It'll be fun."

"ok." he agreed giving in. "I'll tell Hannah I'm taking Parker out to the movies or something. She goes away on the weekends anyway."

"thank you." Brennan said happily. "6 o'clock"

"Sure." he said and she could tell he was smiling.

"eggnog and dinner so tell Hannah it's a double feature. You wont be driving for a while."

Booth laughed. "good to know. Will do."

"Goodbye Seeley."

"Goodbye Temperance." the line went silent. He sighed. "I love you."

5 pm.

Seeley?" Hannah looked up at him from her spot behind him on the couch.

"yes?" he asked looking down at her.

"I've been thinking and I have no clue what to get Temperance for Christmas. You know her better then anyone. What should I get her?"

"Bones is not the gift exchange type"

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me" she frowned. "what did you get her?"

"Nothing."

"Come on you had to get her _something_. What did you get her?" she asked curiously.

" I havent gotten her a present." he said seriously.

She stared at him. "really?"

"really." he nodded.

"hmmm…" she said thoughtfully.

Booth looked at the time. "I have to go pick up Parker." he stated.

"yeah. I have to go get ready to go to Richmond anyway." she sighed.

Booth stood.

"whats the plan? Are you going to be out late?"

"yeah. I'm picking him up and we're going to the movies. It's double feature night so…"

"well in that case." she stood and kissed him. "I will see you Sunday night."

"ok" he smiled lightly as he pulled his jacket on.

5:30 pm.

Booth knocked on the door and it was answered a minute later by Brennan. She was wearing a robe and her hair was wet.

"hi" she said surprised.

"we're really early aren't we?" he asked with a smile.

"what was your first clue Dad?" Parker asked laughing up at him.

"no it's fine. Come on in. everyone is already here and Cam will be here any minute so…"

"you sure? We can-"

"Parker!" they heard two voices call.

"you're never going to be able to leave now." Brennan said with a smile as Parker ran inside towards the girls and they quickly disappeared into the living room.

"I guess not." He said stepping in. "thanks for inv—" Brennan interrupted him with a kiss, strong and powerful and it had him nearly fall back in surprise. "wow" he said stunned when she pulled away.

"why do you seem surprised? After what we've been doing for the past 2 weeks that should have been nothing." She said confused but smiling at his overreaction.

"yeah. …but we don't usually have all of your family and Parker in the other room." He clarified.

"We could." She said coyly smiling at him.

Booth laughed nervously. "I don't think that is such a great idea."

"I wasn't serious Booth I was making a joke." She said with a light laugh.

"well you never really know with you Bones and that… that's not something you joke about when it's an actual possibility." He said matter-of-factly.

"Booth I told you earlier, I don't want to do anything that would mess up your relationship with Hannah. She's my friend and, as surprising as that is I still don't want to hurt her."

Booth laughed at the irony. "Come on we should get in there before someone gets suspicious." He said taking her hand and beginning to lead her in the direction of the living room.

"Booth there is something I should probably tell you before…" it was too late. They got caught directly below the mistletoe and everyone clapped and began to chant 'kiss! Kiss! Kiss!'.

Booth looked up and saw Angela sitting in a chair by the tree with Hodgins in deep conversation then he looked up. "Angela?" he asked Brennan meeting her gaze.

Brennan nodded. "Yes. I tried to warn y—" Booth cut off her words with a short light kiss under the mistletoe and everyone began clapping again. Booth pulled away with a light smile then proceeded across the room and took the seat directly next to Angela.

"Happy?" he asked her quietly.

"About what?" she asked looking up from Hodgins confused. She'd missed it. _'This night keeps getting better and better'_ he thought to himself.

"Nothing." He said simply and she shrugged going back to her conversation.

Parker walked up to him with an "Ooooooh." and a smile.

Booth looked at him seriously. "Not a word of this to Hannah and we'll go get some ice cream after this. Agreed?"

Parker smiled and nodded. "Agreed" he said seriously with a quick shake of his father's hand.

"Good." Booth said and Parker walked off. Booth looked around and noticed Brennan wasn't there and quickly concluded she must have gone to get dressed. He stood and walked out of the room then down the hall to Brennan's room and knocked lightly on the door. "Bones… Bones are you in there?"

She walked to the door and pulled it open, she was wearing a black dress that was fairly low cut and came to about the knee. "Yes Booth I am. It is my room. Who else would be in here?"

Booth shrugged. "I don't know. … Can we talk for a minute?"

"Okay. Come in." she said moving out of his way and allowing him access.

"Thank you" he said stepping in.

"What do you think of this dress?" she asked giving him a small unsure turn.

"Well..."

"What?" she asked her eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"Bones it's Christmas. you need to be more... festive."

"What do you mean?"

"Show me what dresses you have. They need to be colorful and bright and... Short." he said with a huge smile. "Short?" Booth smiled "It was a joke Brennan."

"Oh" she said then walked over to her closet and pulled out a few things. "Can you unzip me?" she asked walking over to him and standing with her back to him.

"Sure." he said hesitantly. And reached up taking the zipper lightly and pulling it slowly down revealing her soft, pale, back unmarred by straps or clothing and was delighted to find out she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Thank you." she said and pulled the dress down then picked up the one on top and stepped into it. This one, regrettably, was zipper free.

She turned around to show him and his breath caught lightly. "Would you consider this dress festive?" she asked curiously.

It was a deep blue, almost navy, with half sleeves and it showed minor cleavage and came down to just below the knee.

"It's close," he said helpfully. "but the color is too dark. You should try the green one next."

"Ok." she said pulling it off over her head more gracefully then Booth thought possible. She took the green one off of the top of the pile.

She pulled it up and held it in place as she allowed booth to zip it. The zipper went all the way up from the top of her bottom to the base of her neck. She turned and allowed him a better view.

Once again booth's breath caught. This one was a good color and an okay length but it was kind of high cut and a little too loose.

"Getting closer. It's a little too loose."

"What about the color?"

"It's Christmas so green is good. Very Christmas-y."

"Ok." she turned around and let herself be unzipped. This time he caught a whiff of perfume he hadn't noticed before. He didn't comment but she smelled amazing.

She took the last dress off the bed and went through the same procedure as the last dress. This zipper started shortly above her bottom to about mid back.

She turned one last time to show him. This time the catch in his breath was quite audible. This one was crimson red velvet with long sleeves and a scoop-neck off the shoulder cut and was a good 3 inches above the knee, standing, this dress was amazingly fitted to her body and made Booth's heart pound in his ears.

"What about this one?" Brennan asked unaware of Booth's eyes all over her.

Booth stood and took her in his arms, strongly, kissing her.

When he pulled away Brennan gently leaned back in for another soft, sweet, kiss. "This is good right?" she asked lightly with a small smile.

"Oh yeah" he nodded with a huge release of oxygen, taking his first breath since he saw this dress and pulled her back in holding the back of her head to deepen the kiss and her arms went around his neck. His hands slowly moved down to her back and migrated forward towards her breasts. She sighed contentedly as his left hand made contact and his lips moved down to her neck, sucking and nibbling at the base of her collarbone. Brennan's fingers moved nimbly down to his belt and unbuckled it within second and yanking it off and tossing it off to the side.

Booth lead then backwards and slowly sat on the edge of the bed guiding her between his legs, then carefully laid back so she was leaning over him, her hair falling off to one side. her left hand was used to support her as the right moved down to unbutton his ever tightening jeans that she hadn't had a chance to finish undoing before he pulled her eyes away.

He pulled them down and off, careful not to breakaway and not to mess with the rhythm and balance of the act at the same time and, in his rush, barely succeeded.

Unbeknownst to them there was a slight knock on the door and then it was opened slightly by Russ. "Holy Crap" he let out, unwillingly, not loudly, but loud enough to make his presence known.

They pulled apart and both of their heads whipped over in the direction of the door.

"I'll just... Leave you two alone." he said backing out and closing the door securely behind him.

Brennan rolled off to the side with a sigh. "Wow." Booth said taking a deep breath to try and lower his heart rate.

"Damn that was a close call." Brennan said doing the same.

Booth sat up straight. "A close call, Brennan? That was _way_ past a close call. A close call would be when someone almost caught us kissing. That was closer to your brother committing homicide. He caught us almost having Sex Brennan."

Brennan smiled. "it was intense though. My adrenaline level are extremely high right now."

Booth nodded. "Yeah you have that effect on others too." Booth said looking at her closely.

"Call me Brennan again." she said with a smile as she looked him in the eye.

"Brennan." he said with a smile and she kissed him.

"I like that." she kissed him lightly. "Say it again?" she asked smiling hugely.

"Brennan." he said lightly and she kissed him again.

"Can you be quiet?" she asked him with a spark of desire in her eyes.

"I think two days ago in the Jeffersonian supply closet proved the answer to that one." He laughed lightly.

"good." she smiled and straddled him roughly kissing him. Somewhere in the process she had lost her underwear, making the work short and sweet.

Approximately 5 minutes after the interruption Booth was zipping his pants up and Brennan was fixing her hair in the mirror.

"you ready?" he asked walking over to her after his belt was on and perfectly adjusted.

"Yes. I am ready." she said with a smile.

"Good." he said smiling sweetly and tucked her hair behind her ear then immediately untucking it and with a more serious smile and said. "You might want to keep your hair off to this side." he said referring to the darkening bruise on her neck.

She nodded and kissed him lightly. "Thank you."

"Anytime." he said with a genuine smile and they walked out into the living room.

"Angela you _have_ to take Bones shopping. She owns a total of like 4 dresses."

"I think she looks cute." Angela said examining Brennan's outfit.

"Yeah because I picked it out."

"Well you have great taste, Booth. She looks... Dr. B. you look good."

"Nice save Jack." Angela said rolling her eyes then turned back to Booth. "I'll do my best but you know how stubborn she is. She never wants to try anything on. I'm stunned you got her into that."

"Come on Ange, if anyone could do it it's you." he said smiling at her.

"ok." Angela said with a smile. "But only because I have to live vicariously through someone and you're with Hannah and, you know, Cam can fire me so..." Angela said and popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"Damn straight." Cam said walking out of the kitchen.

"Hey Cam." Booth said smiling.

"When did you get here?" Brennan asked still all smiles.

"Like 5 minutes ago. Russ went in to tell you."

"I told Booth. Tempe was changing." Russ said with a straight face.

"That explains why I didn't get the message." Brennan said looking at Booth.

"Hey I thought you would figure it out on your own... When you saw her."

"Booth you're so immature " Angela laughed.

He stuck out his tongue at her and she did it back.

Brennan laughed. "I'm going to go check on dinner." Brennan said and proceeded to walk into the kitchen.

Parker came running out into the living room with the girls. "Can we do the tree now!"

"It's up to Bones Bud." Booth told Parker.

"Ask your aunt Tempe."

They all turned and ran into the kitchen, stopping right in front of her all at once. "Can we decorate the tree now? Pleeeeeease?" they begged.

Brennan turned to Cam who walked in behind them. "We're not expecting Michelle soon are we?"

"No. She's staying at a friend's house tonight."

"Go ahead. Have fun, but no peaking at the presents under the tree."

"ok." They said running out of the room, with Cam and Brennan following. Max, Russ and Amy followed them along with Angela and Hodgins into the guest room to get the decorations. Cam sat next to Brennan on the couch as Booth stood a bit uneasy.

"are you two coming or not?" he asked with a fake enthusiastic smile.

"Go ahead. I think all of you can handle a few boxes of Christmas tree decorations on your own." Cam said with a smile.

"Alright." he said and walked out.

As soon as Cam was sure he was out of earshot she sat back with her arms crossed. "You are so screwed." she said looking to Brennan.

"What do you mean?" Brennan asked confused.

"I mean you're having Sex with Seeley Booth." Brennan looked down. "Ah. Yes. I know that look. A mixture of pleasure and confusion. ...mixed with a little guilt... Why?"

"He's still with Hannah." She said sadly looking down momentarily.

"Ah."

"And for some reason I feel bad about it."

"It makes you human." Cam said with a light smile.

"I hate it."

"It sucks." Cam nodded in agreement.

"I'm not going to break up with him Cam."

"I know. I didn't expect you would. Besides, it's his choice to make."

"is it bad that I want him to pick me?"

"no. It's in our competitive nature to want to be the one chosen, _especially_ when it's someone like Booth. He is _amazing_ isn't he?"

Before Brennan could respond Parker and Emma ran out. "Come on Cam" Parker said pulling her up onto her feet.

"you have to help too Aunt Tempe." she said pulling her up too. As everyone walked back out with the boxes.

Monday morning. 11 am.

Angela walked in energetically. "I know what's going on with you lately."

Brennan looked up. "Huh?" she asked confused.

"You have a boyfriend." she accused. "It's so simple I can't believe I didn't realize it before."

"I have no clue what you are talking about." Brennan said looking up from her work.

"oh come _ON_. You disappear for long stretches of time, you're always busy, always tired, and you are _always_ smiling. You're having sex, which means you have a new guy. Who is he?"

"Ange..." Brennan began but was unable to continue because at that moment Hannah walked up.

"Hey Temperance, Angela. I hate to interrupt but can we talk for a second?" she said looking from Angela to Brennan and back.

"No worries. We'll continue this later, Sweetie, be ready to dish." she said and walked away with a smile.

Hannah moved over and sat across from Brennan. "What's wrong Hannah?"

She sighed. "Is it really that obvious?… You know what… Do _not_ answer that. …but you've known Booth longer then anyone I know-"

"Actually that's not true. Cam has known him for a lot longer then I have." she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh. ...right… well either way, you've known him a really long time."

"That is true" Brennan agreed.

"Well... Is there anyway that Booth would ever ...cheat?"

Brennan looked at her seriously. "No." Brennan answered confidently but she couldn't help wondering. '_does she know?' 'Did he tell her?' 'why would she think that unless she suspected something.'_ "He would never." and up until 2 weeks ago she believed it. "Why? do you think he is?"

"I have this feeling, like... I don't know. Seeley is hot, right, he is dynamite, in bed, like anywhere, anytime."

"I... Wouldn't know." Brennan said simply.

"right I forgot that you ...but that's who he is, and in the last two weeks I've got NOTHING. No action whatsoever. He's always working late or not in the mood, and he is ALWAYS in the mood, like when bombs were bursting over our head he was in the mood. ...but it makes me wonder, if he's not being satisfied by me where is he getting his satisfaction? And it hits me, the only logical explanation is that he is cheating on me. I mean he's gotta be right?"

"Booth isn't that type of guy, Hannah." which was true, he wasn't, he still isn't despite the affair. "Have you tried talking to him about it?"

"No." she sighed. "Not yet."

"Well I think you should. It would give him a chance to explain, maybe give his side of the story."

"Yeah I should. I just don't know what to say."

"I can't help you in that area. I'm not very good at relationship conversations."

"So you really never slept with Seeley? You've known him nearly 8 years 6 of those you worked together. That's a long time."

"Yes. It is quite long."

"How did you do it? I mean he's charming and cute and he can be pretty smart."

"Well the way I see it is, the FBI doesn't let liaisons have sex with their partners and if I were to have had sex with him, then, I would not have been able to work with him, and a lot of murderers would never have been caught."

"wow... That's just really... Wow."

Brennan laughed. "I know its a weird rationality but it's true so..."

As Brennan said this a man walked in with a half dozen flowers, daisies, and a small gift bag. "A gift for Dr. Brennan." he said looking between them.

"Wow." Hannah said looking at the flowers and bag.

"Thank you." Brennan said taking them and tipping him.

"Thank you ma'am." he said and walked out.

"Well... Who is it from?" Hannah asked excitedly.

"I don't know." Brennan took the card off the flowers and read it aloud. "_'Brennan, I was thinking of you last night and remembered daisies are your favorite, I hope you enjoy them. Merry Christmas. Your secret admirer.' _" Brennan smiled ear to ear and smelled the flowers in her hand.

"Awww that's sweet."

"yes. It is." Brennan agreed.

"so what's in the bag?"

"I don't know it's some sort of present."

"it's a Christmas present. Open it." she said excited.

"it's not Christmas." she said putting it in her drawer. "When I open it. I'll show you what it is." she promised.

Hannah laughed "Deal" her phone rang with a text. "Damn. I have to go. I'll see you soon Brennan." she said standing and walking out.

Brennan sighed with relief as she walked out and pulled the drawer open and the bag out. Inside was a tiny rectangular present. She carefully unwrapped it revealing a small black box, she opened it to reveal a silver Pandora bracelet. She took it out and upon further examination realized that it said 'BONES' in charms, and gasped realizing it was from Booth. She put the bracelet on fastening it to her left wrist and picked up the card that was inside _To my Bones, Merry Christmas. _

Brennan smiled looking down at it. "What do you think?"

Brennan looked up surprised to see Booth standing in her doorway, his hands in his pockets. Brennan stood up and pulled him in kissing him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I think it's beautiful. And I know you spent too much on it."

He shook his head. "I have connections. And besides it's nothing much. Just a small token of how strongly I feel for you."

"What did you get Hannah?" she asked not meeting his eyes.

"uh, uh, uh. I'm not telling you. You will tell her."

"No I won't. I swear." She promised.

"Plane tickets to Wyoming." he let her in on the secret. "She has family out there and she hasn't seen them in a long time so... We're flying out."

"You're leaving? For how long?" she asked sadly.

"3 days. We leave in the morning and we'll be back Christmas Eve. So I was thinking after work we can go over to your place and you can show your gratitude for that Christmas present you love so much."

Brennan smiled. "As great as that sounds, Russ and Amy are staying there with the girls."

"ok. Then we can get a room."

Brennan sighed. "I just can't tonight. Go home and be with your girlfriend. She's getting suspicious as it is."

"What? She thinks we're..."

"Well she thinks you are cheating, but not with me, I don't think. She was just in here asking me if you would ever cheat, so she trusts me, for the moment anyway."

"What'd you say?" he asked apprehensively.

"I told her the truth. That I thought you never would. And then I told her that she needed to talk to you about this. You need to talk to her too, Seeley. We can't sneak around forever, she will find out eventually."

"I know." he said with a sigh then kissed her. "And thank you for telling her that."

"It was the truth. This isn't you Booth. You are not a cheater."

"But now I am."

"But you wont be when Hannah finds out... it's better if you just tell her. She'll be mad but it will be worse if she finds out on her own. Just think about it. Ok?" she asked kissing him.

"Ok." he agreed. "Ok. I'll tell her."

"Thank you." she said kissing him with a small smile.

"Oh. My. God!" Angela said stopping dead in front of them.

"Ange it's not what you think." Booth said quickly backing away.

"Sweetie why didn't you tell me the other night? ...wait is Hannah ok? She must be crushed. Is that why she came to see you this morning?"

"She doesn't know yet." Brennan said slowly not meeting Angela's gaze.

"Oh... Oh my God. Brennan. ...you're the other woman. Booth you have to do something about this. You have to tell her."

"I'm going to... Soon."

"When?" they asked at the same time.

"When the time is right." he promised. He gave Brennan a light kiss "I'll see you Christmas eve."

Brennan nodded and sighed as she watched him walk away.

"Where is he going for 3 days?"

"Wyoming." Brennan said with a sigh and dropped down into her chair. "Hannah has family there. They leave in the morning."

"That sucks."

Brennan sighed.

"Sorry Sweetie." Angela said more sensitively.

"What do you think he's going to do?"

Angela shook her head. "I really don't know."

Brennan sighed.

4 pm. Booth walked into the Jeffersonian and up the steps to the platform.

"Hey Booth. I thought you left." Hodgins said surprised to see him.

Booth ignored him. "I can't believe I listened to you." Booth said angrily to Brennan.

"Ok. I'm gonna go." Hodgins walked away so he didn't get caught in the crossfire.

"What?" Brennan asked confused.

"I went home and talked to Hannah. She already knew!"

"Wait... You think I told her!"

"Someone did! And it sure as Hell wasn't me!"

"Why the Hell would I tell Hannah! It affects me just as much as it does you!"

"No! You know what it doesn't because she doesn't know I am _sleeping_ with YOU. So you come out smelling like a rose and I look like a cheater."

"Well that's what happens when you cheat Seeley. People find out! If you made up your mind 3 weeks ago after we had sex the first time this wouldn't have happened!" she shot back angrily.

"You're not so innocent in this either Temperance! You are just as guilty as I am in all of this!"

"You know what make up your mind. Right now! It's her or me!"

"...I don't have to deal with this right now." He said and headed for the door as sirens began to wail and the doors closed and locked automatically, Booth tried to make it but fell a few feet short. "Damn it! What the Hell has the squint squad done now!"

"It's not their fault Booth? Stop projecting your anger and focus your energy on not being such an ass." Brennan said walking down the steps and into her office.

Booth kicked the wall and sat down in front of the glass doors trying to calm himself down only to be joined 20 minutes later by Brennan.

She held out a beer to him as a peace offering, he took it and she sat down next to him untwisting the cap. "I'm sorry. I know this isn't easy for you." Booth stared at her for a minute. "I talked to Angela..." Booth nodded getting who told her to say this. "and she said that I shouldn't be so hard on you because you are already being too hard on yourself." he nodded again in agreement and took a swig of beer. "So do you want to talk about what happened with Hannah?"

"Do you have anything stronger?"

She laughed and nodded. "Yes. Come on." he stood and helped her up and they walked back to her office hand in hand.

Brennan locked her door, turned the lights down, and pulled the shades like always when they broke out the liquor. She went into her bottom drawer and pulled out a half empty bottle of Gray Goose Citron Vodka and 2 glasses.

He took the bottle and poured them each a shot. They threw them back then he poured another. "What happened with Hannah?" she asked looking at him.

"I gave her the tickets and she told me there was a reason she doesn't visit her family then she got mad at me for assuming she would want to." he took a second shot and refilled it. "family lead to Parker, Parker lead to Rebecca, Rebecca to ex's, and ex's lead to cheating. Turns out she's thought so for almost 2 weeks." he took a third shot.

"Damn" she took her second shot. "She's observant"

He nodded and downed his fourth. "yeah."

"So what'd she say after that?" Brennan asked taking her third. "Did she break up with you or are you still together?"

He sat silently and took his fifth and sixth shot. "Nooo clue."

Brennan laughed and took the last shot in the bottle.

"Damn. It's all gone. Got anything else?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes. Bottom drawer on the left." she said handing him the key.

"Sweet" he said taking the key and standing, his balance was already a bit off. He walked over and opened the drawer and pulled out 2 bottles.

"Gran Mar or Beefeater?" he asked holding them up.

"Your choice."

"Ok. Gran Mar it is." he said putting it on her desk and placing the Beefeater back in the drawer when a box in the back caught his eye. "Well, well, well... What is this?" he asked pulling the box out and holding it up.

"No way!" Brennan stood and came over to him. "Not yet. That's for Christmas." she said looking up into his semi-clouded eyes.

"Come on. It's close enough."

"No."

"I gave you yours."

"You also thought you were going away and you didn't want your girlfriend to find out. But you're not going anywhere so you are waiting till Christmas, Seeley Booth."

"Mmm I like it when you tell me what to do. It's very... Sexy." he said with a smile and a strong kiss.

"You're drunk" she laughed pulling away and taking the bottle from his hand.

"Just a bit buzzzzzzzed." he said innocently. "And so are you…I can taste it." he said smiling and reaching for her again but missing as she pulled away again.

"Not as much as you." she laughed and opened the bottle taking a big swig.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Keep that up and you'll be too drunk to have any fun."

"Maybe that's the point." she said jokingly holding the bottle out of his reach. "But point or not I have some catching up to do." she said taking another swig then holding it at arms reach again.

"I think you've had enough." he said grabbing for the bottle violently.

"I don't." she said pulling him in with a kiss as they fell back onto the couch, Brennan squealed and laughed hysterically.

"You are wasted." he chuckled.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"And I... Have the bottle" he said slipping it out of her hand and kneeling over her.

Brennan laughed as he took a swig. "Mmm. This is good. How old is it?"

"100 years. It was also part of your Christmas gift." she grabbed the bottle and took a swig then placed it on the table. "Do you want to know what part three is?" she asked with a smile peeling the jacket from his shoulders.

"Yes please." he said with a nod.

"I thought so." she said sitting up and tossing his jacket. She moved very slowly as she kneeled in front of him and was eye to eye with him. She gently reached down and lifted her shirt off over her head and tossed it aside.

"Wow." Booth said with a light smile.

"What? It's not the first time you have seen me with no shirt on Booth." Brennan said reaching over and grabbing the bottle then taking a swig.

"No." he took the bottle then took a swig and placed it back on the table. "I don't know ...but you look so... Soft and... Kissable this time." he said leaning in close.

"It's the firings in your brain stimulating your-" he closed the distance between them.

"I love you Temperance Brennan" he said lightly running his fingers through her

hair.

"... I love you too." she nodded with a smile and kissed him again.

11 pm. Booth walked back in with blankets. He wrapped one around Brennan's shoulders.

"Thanks" she said quietly pulling it tighter.

"Anytime." he whispered in her ear then kissed her neck. "How long do you think we'll be here?" he asked curiously.

"Not very long tomorrow afternoon at the latest."

"Remember the last time we were locked in?" he asked sitting next to her.

She smiled. "Yes. You found that man in the fallout shelter and I tracked down his fiancé. That was 7 years ago. It was also the same day I met Parker."

"I remember" Booth nodded. "He's loved you since."

Brennan smiled. "He's a great kid"

"... So... I've already gotten parts 2 and 3 of my gift can I see have part 1 yet?"

"Well since part 3 was so amazing and part 2 helped part 3 be so amazing part one can only lead to more part 3."

"...what?" he laughed confused.

"I'm still a little buzzed from the Gran Mar." she explained.

"Ah." he said looking at her. "Have I said thank you for that yet?"

"No." she said quietly as he was only an inch from her lips.

"Hmm" he closed the distance kissing her softly and pulling her bottom lip between his teeth. "Thank you." he kissed her again.

"You're welcome." she kissed him again. "... Do you want to open it or not?"

He smiled. "Yes."

"Ok then" she stood and walked back over to her desk and took the box out of the bottom drawer then moved back over and sat down next to him. "Merry Christmas Booth." she said handing him the box.

He opened it and saw a platinum watch staring back at him. "Wow."

"What do you think?"

"It's... Amazing. Thank you." he said kissing her.

"I thought you would like it. Parker helped me pick it out."

"I love it Bones." he said with a big smile.

"Good" she said smiling back and kissing him.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. "They brought food too."

"I'm starving." she nodded.

"Come on let's go." he said standing and taking her hand as he helped her up.

As they walked out they practically ran into Angela.

"There you guys are. I was just coming to get you. Cam's playing boss, so Brennan you're bunking with Cam and me in my office and Booth you're with Wendell and Hodgins in his."

"Ok." Booth said with a sigh. "We were just going to grab a bite from the cart. I'll have her there in 15 minutes... Mom."

"Hey don't blame me I'd rather be in the same room as my husband. It was Cam's idea."

"I'll be right there" Brennan agreed. "I promise."

"ok... 15 minutes." she warned and walked away.

20 minutes later. Brennan finally broke away from Booth and walked into Angela's office with her food.

"There you are, Sweetie, we were beginning to wonder where you got to." Angela said watching as Brennan sat and unwrapped her plate.

"Relax Ange. I remember a time when you and Hodgins would sneak away during your lunch hour to the Egyptian wing to-"

"Ok. Ok. I get the point Cam. ...you know I still have that DVD."

"oh my God! Why?" Cam laughed.

"I still get winks from that security guard too."

"That's not surprising." Cam shrugged.

"No but it is creepy." Angela specified.

"Did you make a sex tape Ange?"

"No!" she denied. "... Not intentionally anyway."

They all laughed.

"Brennan. ...I don't want to be nosy but is there any reason you reek of liquor?"

"Not really. Seeley needed a drink so we had a few shots."

"And?" Angela asked knowing they had more way more then that.

"a bottle of 100 year old Grand Mariner I got him for Christmas." she admitted.

"Damn." they said at the same time.

"You were still able to have sex after that?" Angela asked surprised.

"Booth can really hold his liquor" Cam said with a smile.

Brennan nodded. "He drank more then I did."

"Back in Booth's gambling days he would do these contests to see how many shots you can do before passing out. At like 20 bucks a shot to the winner. And Seeley always won. Then he would shake it off and come into work."

"Wow." Angela said surprised. "When did that change?"

"After he first met Brennan. Something she said or did. I don't know he just turned everything around."

"Brennan's blunt honesty?" Angela guessed.

Brennan shook her head. "I didn't say anything about it. Not even when he told me. I was just trying not to fall down in front of him and he kissed me before I could say anything."

"Whoa. Wait. What?" Angela asked surprised.

"It was not a big deal Ange. We were drunk so I told him I wasn't going to have sex with him and we both went home."

"But you wanted to have sex with him... That night."

"Yes, Angela. I did."

"Well I think I walked in on the most disturbing conversation of the night" Wendell said walking in.

"Hey Wendell. What's up?" Cam asked curious as to his presence.

"Dr. Brennan left her phone in her office Booth wanted me to bring it to her."

Brennan stood and took her phone from Wendell. "Thanks." she said smiling.

"Whoa Dr. B. Have you been drinking?" Cam and Angela laughed.

"Ask Booth." she said smiling wider.

"You know what… I don't want to know" he said walking out.

Brennan sat back down and saw one message. From Booth.

_'good night Bones. I love you.'_ _'booth'_

Brennan smiled.

_'I love you too Booth. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight.' 'Bones'_

She put her phone down just as it rang with a second message.

_'heard you are talking about me ;) giving them all of the dirty details?'_

_'no. I thought you are going to bed?'_ she shot back.

_'no to which?'_ he responded.

_'both'_

_'then y did Wendell say you were?'_

"What is that all about" Angela asked curiously.

"They are probably talking about us talking about him" Cam guessed with a laugh.

_'goodnight booth. I'll talk to you tomorrow'_

_'that doesn't answer my question.'_

"So... Tell us how EXACTLY it happened." Angela asked excited.

"What happened?" Brennan asked confused.

"Well let's start with you wanting to have sex with Booth and work our way up to present day where you have."

"Are." she corrected.

"What?" Angela asked now confused herself.

"I am having sex with Booth."

"Wait how long exactly has this been going on? You didn't tell me that Brennan." Cam said surprised.

"Umm... 3 weeks on Friday." she said quietly.

"And he's still with Hannah!" Angela said surprised.

"That fact is debatable...I'm not so sure. ...Neither is Booth. She... She found out."

"Oh." they both said.

"Yeah. ... He wasn't the only one that needed a drink." she sighed.

"Well what happened?" Angela asked.

Brennan told them everything that has happened with them over the past years and they were up until past 3 talking and laughing.

7 am. The lights flicked on and the girls stirred awake with a groan.

"Come on. Rise and shine." Hodgins greeted smiling. "Up and at 'em. Wake up and smell the coffee. We are out of here."

"What the HELL are you talking about Hodgins?" Brennan asked annoyed by his good mood.

"Ooh someone is snippy this morning." he retorted.

"Shut up." she said sitting up.

Hodgins laughed.

"She's a little hungover this morning." Cam explained.

"Ah." he said knowingly. "Well we are cleared to go whenever. They brought us breakfast though."

"Great." Brennnan said pulling herself up and walking out. She walked into her office and changed into her spare pair of clothes and then met everyone at the cart.

"There you are Sweetie." Angela said smiling.

"I just went to get changed. …Where is Booth?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him." Wendell said walking up.

"He left." Hodgins informed them. "about 10 minutes ago."

"Why?" Angela asked confused.

"He said he had something to do." Hodgins shrugged.

Brennan sighed and picked up a piece of toast. She took a seat on the stairs of the platform and stared at the bracelet around her wrist as she nibbled on the dry toast.

Hodgins went to talk to her but Angela took his arm and gave him a small shake of the head.

Brennan pulled out of her phone, about to call him, and saw that she had 1 new text message.

'_Don't worry. I have some things to sort_

_Out. I'll be there on Christmas. I promise.' _

'_Booth'_

Brennan put her phone away and took a full bite of her toast. It did not agree with her, she ran into the nearest bathroom to throw it up.

Thursday, December 23. 2 days later. 7 pm.

There was a knock on Brennan's door.

Brennan got up off the couch and answered the door, surprised to see Booth standing there bundled up in all of his snow garb.

"Wanna go for a walk?" he asked lightly with a bit of a forced smile.

Brennan smiled lightly because of his smile. "Ok." she nodded and grabbed her coat, scarf, gloves, and earmuffs, It was unseasonably cold, only 16 degrees.

She stepped out locking the door behind her and they silently left, hand in mittened hand. They were out of the building before another word was said.

"I'm sorry I left like that." he apologized quietly.

She nodded. "I know."

"I had to get away for a few days. I needed to clear my head and think seriously about what I was going to do next."

"I know." she nodded again.

They were both silent for a long time. "...I made a decision." he said slowly.

They stopped walking and she faced him. "What was your decision?"

"The other night I got to thinking and-"

"You're breaking up with me right?" He laughed and kissed her as an answer. "No?" he gave her a serious look. "So you chose me?" she asked disbelieving.

"Yes. ...God Brennan! You're infuriating." he said annoyed.

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was saying... I got to thinking and I realized that, yes, I loved Hannah but I loved you so much more. When you turned me down that night outside Sweets' office I was heartbroken. I went searching for someone who could make me feel whole again and Hannah came close. Really, really close, but since I've been with you... I haven't felt this way in a really long time and it is because of you. I love you more then anything, which is why I chose you Brennan. You are the woman I want to spend my life with. Not Hannah. Which is why I want to give you this..." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. It was old fashioned and simple but beautiful nonetheless. "It belonged to my grandmother." he told her meeting her gaze.

She was speechless for a minute and then she kissed him. "Booth... Seeley... I love you too but... I CAN'T marry you. I'm sorry." she said shaking her head.

Booth laughed. "God Brennan! You seriously thought I was proposing? It's 16 degrees outside, we're freezing our Asses off, this isn't exactly romantic."

"then...what is it for?" she asked confused.

"This ring was my Grandmothers engagement ring but... I want you to have this as a symbol of my feelings for you and a promise of a monogamy. As ironic as that is but... Still." he said holding it up for her examination still. "Will you accept this promise and trust my word?" he asked hopefully.

"on one condition. ... We go inside. It's freezing out here."

He laughed and nodded. "Deal" he said sliding it on her finger.

She kissed him. "Thank you." she took his hand and they began to walk back to her apartment and found his car out front and his engine too frozen to start.

"I'm sorry your car wouldn't start." she said apologetically as they reached her door.

"Really? I'm not." he said smiling.

"Neither am I. I was attempting to show symp-" he kissed her with a smile.

"How about we go inside and warm up?" he suggested somewhat suggestively.

"I feel I should inform you that no one is home right now."

"Good to know" he said pulling her closer around the waist.

"But they will be home anytime."

"That makes it exciting." he smiled and met her lips with his.

"Well, well, well, what is this?" Max said with a smile.

Brennan pulled away and out of his arms. "Dad. Hi."

"Hey sweetheart. …Booth."

"Hey Max." Booth said nervously.

"Glad to see you're up and about. I was beginning to worry about you. Granted I didn't think I would catch you making out with your partner but..."

"I thought you were out to dinner with Russ and the girls, Dad."

"Nope. I was working late. I actually came by to check on how you were feeling. Unfortunate for you Booth I am guessing."

"I'll get over it." he said jokingly.

"His car wont start. I told him he could stay here tonight."

Max stared at her for a solid minute and she stared back unblinking. "ok. Russ can get the couch, Amy and the girls can bunk in your room with you and Booth will get the guest room"

"Dad." she warned annoyed.

"Or not. It's your decision." he said submissively.

Brennan sighed and unlocked the door and they went inside. Brennan led Booth to her room as they shed their heavy snow gear in the warm apartment. Once inside Brennan dropped down on her bed, cross-legged, and Booth sat next to her.

"So... What did Max mean by 'glad to see you're up and about'?" he asked attempting subtlety but not quite achieving it.

"I've been feeling a little sick this past week. I think I caught part of the stomach flu that is going around the Jeffersonian." She explained.

"Well" he kissed her. "maybe _I_ can make you feel better" he smiled and kissed her again. She smiled around his lips and leaned in gently, keeping it sweet so nothing would happen.

She pulled away slowly with a smile and took a deep breath with a sigh. "Wow" she said amazed that a slow kiss could affect her so much.

"What?" he asked with a smile.

"Nothing. …It just feels different to be able to kiss you and know that I am not competing with Hannah anymore. It's nice." she smiled sweetly and Booth could see the sparkle in her eyes.

He smiled. "yeah. It is." And with a light laugh he her again.

Just then the door opened and Haley walked in. "hey Aunt Tempe can I- Whoa!" They pulled apart frantically hearing her. "Ooooooh. You've got a boy in your room! I'm telling!" she said and ran out.

Brennan rolled her eyes and Booth laughed. "Sorry." Brennan apologized.

"It's ok. She's adorable." Booth said leaning in to kiss her again.

"She's 12." Brennan said stopping him with a hand on his chest. "and this is not going to happen. Not right now. Russ is going to be in here any second to check up on me," Brennan explained going to her closet and she began to search for a sleeping bag. "and Russ is _really_ overprotective. So... You're sleeping on the floor." she said grabbing hold of the sleeping bag and pulling it down just as Russ walked in.

"Hey Temp. ...just thought I should tell you that we're back." he said pretending he didn't already know what was going on. "Hey Booth, long time no see. What are you doing here during this storm?"

"Storm?" they said at the same time, surprised.

"Yeah." Russ said surprised at their obliviousness. "It's been coming down hard for like 15 minutes. That's why we came home early."

Brennan and Booth went to the window and looked down to see nearly a foot of snow.

"Damn." Booth said stunned that so much gained so fast. "It's a good thing my car wouldn't start."

"Yes it is. You would only be halfway home by now if you went the speed limit and the streets are no where near clear enough to drive safely."

"Yeah. Well I'm going to grab a beer. Wish to join me Booth?" Russ said giving him a look.

"Sure." Booth said with a nod. "I'll be right there."

"Ok." Russ nodded and walked out. "...oh" he turned back. "Thanks for letting us borrow your car" he said and tossed her the keys then walked out.

"Finally alone." he said taking her around the waist, Brennan smiled as he dipped his head to kiss her neck.

"Seeley…"

"Yeah babe?" he asked nuzzling her neck.

"Remember a few years ago when I decided that I wanted a baby?" she asked approaching carefully.

He stopped and moved to face her. "Yes." he said seriously. "Why?"

"I was just thinking about it… that's all." she said quietly.

"Why you're not... Are you?" he asked visibly worried.

She shook her head in a way that told him he should not worry about it, and Booth sighed with relief. "go have a beer with Russ."

"Ok." he kissed her. "I'll be back in a little bit."

She nodded and he walked out. Brennan sighed and sat down cross-legged on the bed again pulling a pillow into her lap.

It snowed steadily over the next 24 hours accumulating nearly 3 feet of snow before sunset on Christmas Eve.

Angela showed up around 3 responding to Brennan's request for 'help'.

Angela walked into the kitchen with a grocery bags full of things, ranging from lettuce to Vodka. "So what was the 911 about?" she asked curiously.

"I need your opinion on something" Brennan said walking over and beginning to empty the first bag.

"Anything." Angela said leaning up against the counter and watching as she worked.

Brennan stopped and sighed looking up at her. "Do you think Booth and I could last?"

"I'd like to think so. Why?" Angela asked with a smile. "Did something happen between you two? Something… serious?" she hopped up onto the counter scooting her butt back so she wouldn't fall.

Brennan showed her the ring.

"Holy Shit!" she said sliding down and grabbing her hand. "Your engaged!" she yelled quietly.

"No! Of course not."

"Then why are you wearing an engagement ring?" Angela asked confused.

Brennan sighed and told her what he had said the other night.

"Aww." she said in a 'that's sweet' tone.

"Should I have taken it or not?" she asked a little frustrated.

"Of course you should have. Whether he wants to marry you or not this is a huge step in your relationship. It shows commitment Brennan." Angela said seriously.

"I hope he'll be this committed when he finds out." she muttered staring down at the ring for a second.

"What's that Sweetie?" Angela asked not hearing her.

"Nothing." Brennan sighed as she went back to emptying the bags.

"Ok…" she said picking at the fruit from the bag.

Just then Hodgins walked in with Booth. "Hey." they said at the same time.

"How ya feeling Brennan?" Hodgins asked with a smile.

"Pretty good. Thanks Hodgins." she said dicing celery.

"So..." he kissed Brennan lightly. "Do we have anything to eat? I'm starving." he said stealing a piece of celery and popping it into his mouth.

She kissed him smiling. "No."

"No we don't or no I can't eat yet?" Booth asked smiling down at her.

"Both. Nothing is done yet."

"Damn" Hodgins frowned.

Booth shrugged. "But I know where you hide the junk food." he said with a large smile.

"You wouldn't." she dared.

"Wanna bet?" he raised an eyebrow.

"...don't let the kids see you." she warned giving in.

Booth laughed lightly then walked away with Hodgins behind him.

Angela laughed. "You know Hodgins has a theory."

"Hodgins is a scientist and conspiracy theorist. he has many theories Angela."

"Ok... Hodgins has a theory about you." Angela specified.

"What about me?" Brennan asked hiding her interest.

"that you are impregnated with Booth spawn." she said pretending to be looking down at the grapes in her hand but actually looking up at Brennan from the corner of her eye, closely gauging her expression. She may have detected a short flicker of momentary unease but it was faint and quickly gone. Angela pushed a little further. "But I don't think so. You would have told me about it by now if you were. Right? I mean I told you before I told Jack but that's just me, you would be more then welcome to tell Booth first or maybe even Cam if you wanted and I promise I would _not_ hold it against you because I am your best friend and I am secure enough in that fact to not-"

"Angela! When I know I _WILL_ tell you." Brennan said desperate to stop her from continuing not even realizing what she let slip.

"When?… Brennan… you are aren't you?"

"Maybe. … I don't know. I haven't taken the test yet. Not here, not with my brother in the other room and now with Booth..."

Angela nodded. "look in the bottom of the bag right next to the vanilla."

"Why?" Brennan asked confused.

"Just do it." Angela said still smiling.

Brennan did and pulled a smallish brown bag out.

"Angela…" Brennan sighed.

"Sweetie, you really think I didn't know? I'm pregnant I would notice more then anyone the symptoms." she laughed sitting in the chair next to Brennan.

"Angela I already told you that I cant-"

At that moment Booth came back in with a Ho-Ho in his mouth as he tried to open a pack of Twinkies. Angela quickly grabbed the bag from her and hid it on her lap. Hodgins came in behind him and tossed Angela a Ho-Ho, which she caught, and opened his cupcakes.

Brennan laughed at the sight as he walked over to her and his face contorted as he was having genuine trouble opening the package.

"Did you two leave anything behind?" Angela asked with a smile.

"We leave no stragglers." Hodgins smiled.

"how much junk food do you two need?" Angela laughed.

"Just Ho-Ho's for you and me, cupcakes for Hodgins, and Twinkies for Bones, because I know they are her favorite." he said with the Ho-Ho still in his mouth and still trying to open the package.

Brennan reached over taking the Ho-Ho from his mouth and the package from his hands. "Thank you" she smiled kissing him lightly and opened the package as easily and he stared at her blankly.

"you're welcome. … you know your stores are severely depleted." Booth informed her leaning against the counter once again.

"yes. I know. Because I watched you eat it all." She said with a smile.

He smiled a charmed smile at her and behind her head he spotted the clock on the stove. "hey it's almost 4. Do you want to come with me to go get Parker."

"Don't worry about it, Sweetie. Jack can take over food prep. He's a deceptively good cook." Angela said giving her no reason to not go.

"Sure." Brennan nodded.

"Good." he smiled. "Ange you want to come too?" he asked taking the hint.

"Of course." She said grabbing her purse and subtly slipping the paper bag into it.

"Ok then."

10 minutes later they were halfway to Parker's house when Angela so subtly declared that she had to pee. Booth laughed but pulled into the nearest gas station anyway.

Angela motioned for Brennan to go with her and they both got out.

Angela dragged Brennan to the bathroom in the very back of the store and locked the door behind them. She pulled the bag out of her purse and gave it to Brennan. "You pee on the stick and then we wait 3 minutes." she instructed seriously. "No matter what the results we need to walk out of here like nothing happened, until you are ready to tell him. Ok?"

With a deep breath Brennan nodded and did as she was advised then stepped out and walked over to the sink staring at it. She sat on the counter and waited as they both sat in silence for the longest 3 minutes of Brennan's life.

5 minutes later they climbed back into the car with a new bag of goodies and they were on the road once again.

5:39 pm. Brennan turned around to reveal her new dress. It was a deep emerald green dress trimmed with a layer of lace, no sleeves, and a wrap around turtleneck cut and lace replacing the sleeves. The dress came down a little over halfway to the knee. "What do you think?" she asked hopefully.

"Hmm..." he smiled. "turn around." she did and then looked at him again. "again... but more slowly this time." she did and then looked at him again, more expectant. "...one more time, but quickly." she rolled her eyes but did it anyway. "Good... Now hold out your arms and twirl on one leg while flapping your arms like a bird."

Brennan rolled her eyes again and grabbed the pillow next to him and hit him with it. "You were playing with me!" she laughed.

Booth grabbed her by the hips. "I believe you mean I was 'messing with you' Bones." he smiled pulling her close and down onto his lap kissing her. "and yes I was. ...and I love the dress, very... VERY sexy."

Brennan smiled. "Thank you." she kissed him lightly and then pulled away grabbing Booth by the hands and pulled him up and after her. "and we have a party to get back to." she met his lips for a short second then pulled him out the door.

Booth walked back into the living room like he wasn't just in Brennan's room and Brennan went back towards the kitchen just as there was a knock on the door.

Brennan, being the hostess, answered the door. It was Hannah. "Hannah… Hi." Brennan said surprised.

"Hello Temperance. Merry Christmas." she said handing her the gifts she brought.

"Thank you. Come in. Everyone is in the living room." she informed her placing them on the table.

"Ok" she said just as Parker came running out of the kitchen with a cookie in his mouth.

"Parker!" Brennan smiled. "Haven't I told you to not steal any cookies... Without getting me one?"

Parker nodded and produced another one from behind his back. Brennan and Hannah laughed.

Parker swallowed. "Hi Hannah. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Parker." Hannah said lightly.

"Did you and my Dad really break up?"

"Parker that's rude." Booth said coming up behind him.

"Sorry" he apologized and then ran away.

"Surprise to see you here Hannah. I thought you never wanted to see me again." Booth said a bit coldly.

"Well I was invited so..."

"I'm going to give you two a minute." Brennan said uncomfortably and walked away.

"Thanks" Booth said quietly as she passed. She just nodded and proceeded back into the kitchen.

"I'm not going to fight with you Seeley. If you can't be civil just let me know and I won't stay."

"I'm capable of being civil if you are."

"Fine." she said passing him.

He put his arm out to stop her. "Not a single word about why we broke up. Especially to Parker."

"I know when to keep my mouth shut, Seeley. And it's not exactly like it's my best moment. I don't want to have to relive it. I won't say anything." she pushed past him and walked into the living room.

Booth sighed and closed the door. As soon as he walked away there was another knock.

Booth turned and opened the door to see Cam and Michelle. Michelle smiled and hugged him. "Merry Christmas Booth."

"Merry Christmas Michelle." he smiled fakely as she pulled away.

"Dr. Brennan in the kitchen?" Michelle asked smiling.

"Yes." Booth nodded.

"Cool. I'll be right back, Mom, I'm going to go ask Brennan something."

"Ok." Cam smiled as she walked away. "...You hear that? I'm mom now."

"Great. That's really great Cam." Booth said smiling fakely still.

"Ok... What's wrong?"

Booth sighed. "Hannah is here... Now. Bones invited both of us a week ago and she still came"

"She's here? Now?" Cam asked surprised.

"Yeah. And Brennan is in the kitchen, her family is in the living room."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have no clue."

"This is really bad, Seeley. It is never good when you get your ex and the girl you cheated on her with in the same room."

"...but Hannah doesn't know that."

"Yes! Good point."

"Let's hope we can keep it that way." he said turning and walking into the living room.

"This is going to end up like Jerry Springer I just know it." she sighed and then walked into the living room behind him.

"Aunt Tempe can we open gifts now?" Haley asked hopefully as she walked into the living room.

"Yeah Bones can we?" Parker asked excited.

"Go for it." she said smiling. She sat silently watching everyone go back and forth opening presents and smiling and laughing.

"You know Temperance, I love your bracelet. Where in the world did you get it?" Hannah asked smiling genuinely.

"It was a gift. ...from a very old friend."

Hannah nodded. "Well it's beautiful."

"Thank you." she smiled lightly.

"Well... I'm going to get some eggnog. Anyone want some?"

There was a round of 'no's and Booth turned to go.

"Let me show you where it is" Brennan said standing and following him into the kitchen.

"Well this is definitely one of the most bizarre nights I've ever had." Booth said taking out some of the spiced eggnog and pouring it into a glass.

"I know what you mean." she sighed sitting in the chair on the other side of the counter.

Booth nodded and took a sip of the eggnog. "Mmm... This is great. Do you want some?"

Brennan shook her head. "I can't."

"It's not like you have to drive home or anything."

"No." she stood and walked around the counter and stood in front of him. "I don't."

"Then why not?" he asked smiling at her proximity as he could feel her hot breath on him.

"Because I'm pregnant." she said quietly looking into his eyes seriously.

He paused and stared back into her eyes. "You're ...pregnant?"

Brennan nodded. "Yes." she said as his face slid into a smile.

"Really?"

Brennan laughed. "Yes. Congratulations Daddy." she kissed him lightly.

"Mmm." he kissed her pulling her closely.. "I like the sound of that." he laughed kissing her intensely.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer still as she pulled away, breathless, he moved down to her upper neck, right above the line of her dress, and she giggled lightly as his tongue grazed her skin. Booth smiled and lifted her up onto the counter and resumed his assault on her neck but she soon pulled her lips back up to hers.

"You know what... I think I will have some eggnog." Hannah said standing from her seat in the living room and walking into the kitchen.

Hannah froze, stunned by what was in front of her. She stood silent for a moment unable to tear her eyes away. And then she had to go, she turned around quickly and went back into the living room grabbing her coat and walked out slamming the door behind her and suppressing her tears of anger and betrayal.

Booth and Brennan pulled apart. "Did you hear that?" Brennan asked leaning her forehead against his.

"Yes." he nodded.

"Hannah?" she asked wondering if he was thinking the same thing she was.

"That would be my guess." he said sighing.

"… Your guess would be correct." Angela said with a smile standing in the doorway with Hodgins right next to her.

They looked at her and sighed, relieved that it was only the people who knew. Brennan dropped from the counter with a smile and proceeded to fix her lips.

"You told him didn't you?" Hodgins nodded knowingly.

Booth looked to her. "You told Hodgins?"

"No." they both looked to Angela. "Angela did."

"I had to Sweetie. He guessed." Angela said smiling.

"Congrats Brennan, Good luck Booth." Hodgins laughed and dodged Angela's elbow. "Hey you know I love you, Ange."

She nodded. "yeah, yeah, yeah." then turned back to Booth and Brennan. "So… when are you going to tell everyone?"

"Ange, I just found out literally 2 minutes ago." Booth pointed out.

"But when is the next time you are going to have everyone here like this?" Angela asked making her point.

"She's right." Brennan said looking up at him.

"Yeah. I know….I hate it when she is right." Booth mumbled and walked past them leading Brennan into the living room.

"There you are. We were beginning to wonder." Max said smiling.

"We had something very important to talk about." Brennan replied deciding now was the best time.

"Something that we feel you all should know." Booth clarified still smiling lightly.

"And since everyone is all here together…" she trailed off, taking a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." Brennan said strongly surprising even herself.

"Tempe?" Russ said surprised.

She nodded. "Yeah"

"Wow" Max said actually smiling.

"Bones is _really_ having a baby?" Parker asked looking up at him.

"Yeah buddy. She is."

"Cool." Parker said smiling.

"Congratulations Sweetheart" Max said hugging Brennan. "Welcome to the family Booth" he said with a punch in the shoulder.

"Thanks" Booth said fighting the urge to show that it actually hurt.

"Hey, cheer up Russ, you're going to be an uncle" Cam said nudging him with her shoulder.

He cracked a small smile. "That I am." and the smile faded away with a sigh.

Brennan's smile faded seeing Russ's face and she walked over to her brother. "Russ… you haven't said anything." she pointed out. "Are you ok?"

"Of course I am." he smiled lightly and pulled her into a hug. "You're going to be a great mom."

"Thanks Russ." she said smiling widely.

"Anytime." he said pulling away.

The buzz slowly faded and died away as people got back to their Christmas activities.

Booth walked over to Brennan and sat down next to her. "Hi." he smiled.

"Hi," she glowed back at him and gently kissed him as he put his arm around her shoulder and snuggled her head into the hallow of his neck.

"Its been a crazy week hasn't it?" Booth said rubbing her shoulder gently with his thumb.

"Definitely." she agreed.

"Merry Christmas Bones." Booth said kissing the top of her head.

"Merry Christmas Booth." She said with a sigh, closing her eyes.

~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~

Merry Christmas all. :D. I know it's late but this was intended to be up Christmas Eve but my comp had viruses… again. And Mother dearest implemented a no computer rule yesterday so the rest of the revisions were done and finished today. Hope you enjoyed it and ironically it was finished before the big blizzard hit. Wishful thinking I guess. :D

I have another story done as well just needs to be typed. 3


End file.
